Spinal deformities and scoliosis in particular, represent the most prevalent type of orthopedic deformities in children and adolescents, while adolescent idiopathic scoliosis (AIS) represents the most common form of scoliosis.
The etiology of adolescent idiopathic scoliosis (AIS) remains poorly understood resulting in the traditional paradigm that AIS is a multi-factorial disease with a genetic predisposition.(1-7) The occurrence of a melatonin signaling dysfunction in cells derived from biopsies obtained intraoperatively from affected AIS patients has been reported.8 
Unfortunately, there is no proven method or test available to identify children or adolescents at risk of developing AIS or to identify, which of the affected individuals may require treatment due to the risk of progression. Consequently, the application of current treatments, such as bracing or surgical correction, is delayed until a significant deformity is detected or until a significant progression is clearly demonstrated, resulting in a delayed and less optimal treatment.29 
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.